


without  worrying about the place

by pwg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, Boys In Love, Creampie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 23:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pwg/pseuds/pwg
Summary: so, if you’re not into this kind of thing - don’t read it please.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	without  worrying about the place

**Author's Note:**

> so, if you’re not into this kind of thing - don’t read it please.

“you have no idea how much I want you” - draco pinned harry to the wall in the most deserted corner of hogwarts and kissed him sweetly. 

“me too but...but not here” - boy put his hands on the guy's chest and pushed him back a little. harry lowered his head and closed his eyes to catch his breath.

“I can’t wait....and don’t want to go to room. we gonna do it here” - older one ordered. 

draco started kissing, putting marks and biting harry’s neck, causing his half-sighs half-moans.

“what if we get caught? if someone comes here?” - younger one asked through moans. 

“well, if you don't scream and moan too much, we'll go completely unnoticed.” - draco whispered, ridding both of their clothes. 

“I’ll...I’ll be good, I’ll try, I promise” - boy muttered. 

“of course you’ll be good. if we get caught I’m blaming you” - older guy licked his lips. 

draco cast a lubricating charm to lube his dick. “please...hurry up....” - boy mewled.

he lifted harry by the hips, forcing him to wrap his legs around his stomach.

older guy casted special charm an lubed his dick, then started penetration. 

harry whined because he wasn’t even prepared - “hush, I’m sorry, little one” - draco whispered and kissed his sensitive neck. 

harry started whimpering because of pain. but older guy was trying to give him pleasure so started looking for his prostate. 

when draco found it, harry made a stifled groan. - “oh, god...again” - boy breathed. 

and draco did it again. he hit his baby’s prostate with every thrust with his dick’s head causing moans that were far from quiet. 

“be quiet, baby” - older one breathed in harry’s reddened ear. 

“I can’t...so good ah, god-“ - he moaned again, tipped his head back and rolled his eyes from pleasure. 

harry turned into moaning and sighing mess, while draco trying to mark him wherever possible. 

“please, cumming, please...” - he was rambling incoherently. 

he threw his head forward and guys bumped their heads.

“please, please, draco...” - he went from a whisper to a groan. - “touch me, p-please...” - harry asked quietly. 

but touching boy’s dick was unnecessary, because he came without even touching it.

harry clenched hard around his boyfriend’s dick, causing a low guttural moan. - “baby...” - draco came inside, holding boy’s hips tight. 

with one hand, draco lifted his head by the chin, holding him down with the other. he kissed his boy and expressed all his feelings for the boy in it.

older guy pull his dick out of harry’s arse and put the boy on his feet.

“you okay?” - draco asked softly. 

“yeah, I’m- I’m fine” - boy smiled and laughed at the next moment. - “we need to go, but, ush-“ - in a moment, draco became agitated.

“what? what’s happened?” - draco put his hand on younger one’s shoulder. 

“it kinda hurts to walk, but, um, I’m okay” - he smiled again. - “and I need...some clothes” 

“oh, right, I’m sorry” - draco gave a little awkward laugh and cast a spell and put their clothes back on. - “I love you” - and kissed harry again. older one took his boyfriend in his arms and carried him into the gryffindor dorm. harry blushed and laughed, but wrapped his arm around draco’s neck to make it more comfortable.

***

draco put the guy on the floor near the door to harry’s dorm. 

“love you too, see you” - harry hugged and kissed draco, then went to his room. 

“see you” - older guy said and left there.

“what an idiots in love” - ron sighed, standing nearby and shook his head.

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks a lot for kudos


End file.
